robbiereindeerfandomcom-20200213-history
Donner
Donner Lucille Griselda is the deuteragonist of the Robbie The Reindeer films. She is Emmy's sister the admirer and eventual girlfriend of Robbie whom she marries in Close Encounters Of The Herd Kind. Unlike the other members of sleigh team Donner does not pull the sleigh instead she serves as Support Crew and is the cook, the cleaner and performs physio to the other reindeer. ''Role in Robbie the Reindeer Hooves of Fire Donner first appears in the film in the Reindeer Lodge, where she stops Prancer from attacking Robbie (because he was thought to be the last of a rare endangered species) and also brings over a globe for Robbie to demonstrate his nose's tracking skills (eg Paris and Egypt on the globe and posh yogurts that she got for herself to which the nose points at Prancer). She along with Vixen appear in of Robbie's imaginary thought of what the reindeer do the other 364 days. She is later seen showing Robbie to his room and later witnesses Blitzen reveal his hatred for Robbie's father Rudolph. Donner along with Vixen, Prancer and Tapir, is gagged by Blitzen for nearly saying Rudolph's name (as he hates hearing it). Donner then watches as Blitzen declare that if he can't get Rudolph, he'll get Robbie and would sleep until he destroys him. A month later she is seen giving Robbie a massage whilst he talks about his feelings for Vixen much to Donner's dismay due her herself having feelings for Robbie. She is then seen later at Santa Claus's party where she watches on in disappointment as Robbie is in awe of Vixen. Donner is then seen sometime later at the elves workshop to collect multi-gyms from the Head Elf where she sees Robbie being used as a forklift and tells him that if he wants to get a place on the sleigh team, he should take part in The Reindeer Games and also reveals Blitzen's true feelings about him at first Robbie is skeptical about this until Donner gives him a pair of binoculars to look into Blitzen's room and sees him throwing sharp objects at a picture of him. She then says to Robbie that she has found a coach in the area that could train him named Old Jingle. She is then seen with Robbie going to Old Jingle's home to ask him to train Robbie at first Jingle says he can't as he has retired but changes his mind when he hears about Blitzen despite never hearing of him. Donner then helps Robbie with his training and then on the day of The Reindeer Games, Donner learns that Robbie has fallen in love with her due to him stuttering whilst trying to talk to her after ending his love for Vixen. At the end of the games, Donner comes over to Robbie who was just ran over by the other competitors and starts stuttering at her again to which she asks if he can't talk to her because he loves her or because he has just been trampled by a herd of reindeer, before kissing him. She is last seen going with Robbie on Santa's new sleigh to go on their date to the moon. Legend of the Lost Tribe Three years later, the reindeer set up a travel business called ''North Pole Holidays. Donner (now Robbie's girlfriend) is first seen in Reindeer Lodge (which is being used as the office for the business) when Robbie arrives telling her about Vikings to which she tells him that she had to refund the tourists he was showing around the mountains and tells him that Vikings haven't been around for hundreds of years and says that Robbie has been here for 12.5 seconds and hasn't give her a kiss yet. Robbie gives Donner a kiss on the cheek, but Donner is unsatisfied and grabs Robbie and gives him a kiss on the lips, which grossed out the other reindeer, before Prancer comes in and tells them something is going on outside which is revealed to be tourists who demand a refund for the chalets (which Robbie built) and that there was no snow for them to ski in. Due to not being able to afford water, Donner along with the other reindeer share a bath. When Prancer says that he preferred working one day a year, Donner tells him that Santa gave away all the presents for free and that was why he couldn't pay them. Donner says that they've got their travel business now and they'll make the best of it and that it least they don't have to work with Blitzen. Hearing Blitzen's name causes another reindeer named Tapir to panic but is calmed down by Robbie. The next day, Blitzen arrives at the lodge saying he been let out of jail because he's sorry for what he did but the reindeer throw him out. But when Blitzen says he can help with their holiday business, they let him stay but Donner is suspicious. After the reindeer built a luxury hotel and inside for a champagne reception for their guest; internet billionaire Warren Hutch, Donner's suspicions come true when Blitzen traps them in there and reveals that he along with Warren (who is revealed to be a master of disguise named Long Eared Jack), is going to make an attraction called Blitzen's Reindeer World. Donner, Robbie and Prancer are able to escape and leave to find help to which Robbie suggests looking for the Vikings which causes Donner to slap him but agrees to his idea when she can't think of one. After walking for so long, the trio decide to camp for the night, whilst Donner and Robbie have the usual camping supplies, Prancer has brought a mobile disco and causes Donner and Robbie to stuff their antlers in their ears to block out the noise. The next morning, Donner and Robbie have a disagreement about which way to go, completely unaware of Prancer being captured by Long Eared Jack (who had been sent out to bring the trio back to Blitzen). Angry that Robbie would listen to her, Donner ends their relationship just seconds before being pulled into the ground by Jack. Back at Coldchester, Donner along with the other reindeer have mind control hats put on them by Blitzen who says that he is going to turn them into robots. When Doner tries to protest against this, Blitzen activates the hats which puts Doner and the others in a trance before being put into Blitzen's Reindeer World. Later Robbie, (after the Vikings save from falling into animal traps Blitzen set below him) arrives and removes the mind control helmets from Donner and the other reindeer but declines Donner's offer to come with him to go after Blitzen as he believes it's too dangerous for girls much to Donner's dismay. Donner decides to go after Robbie so jumps into a trombone and is blown into the air and lands into the cart Robbie and Blitzen and fighting in. Donner tells Robbie they need to talk but Robbie says not now causing Donner to accuse him of taking her for granted. Blitzen ends up stopping the fight saying they can't fight cause of a heart to heart and tells Donner that Robbie does love, it's just that he forgets himself because he's an idiot and ends up convincing Robbie to propose to Donner. Just when Blitzen is about to kill Robbie, Donner defends her now fiancé and punches Blitzen so hard and sends him flying to prison. After returning home, the now engaged couple attend a disco set up by Prancer and the Vikings. Close Encounters of the Herd Kind On the night before their wedding, Donner and Robbie stargaze but Donner tells Robbie she's not letting him have a stag night as they had to cancel their wedding the last time Robbie had a stag night and says she doesn't want anything getting in the way of the wedding, before leaving to have a face pack, manicure and an all over body wax, but not before giving Robbie a kiss. The next morning, Donner comes out of her room in her wedding dress and sees her sister Em there and is happy she made it, but goes back into her room when she sees Robbie there too (as it's bad luck for a groom to see the bride before the wedding). Later, Donner comes downstairs with Em and Old Jingle to the wedding in the reindeer lodge's living room. During the vows, Robbie runs off after hearing a voice tell him that he is in danger and it's the end of the world and runs off, causing Donner to faint in Em's arms. Later, Donner starts to worry about where Robbie is, just then, Queen Vorkana along with her soliders arrive and demands to know where Robbie is (as he has the Nargathron Crystal which she wants to destroy Earth) but Donner pretends not to know who he is but Vorkana sees pictures of them and discovers that she is lying at takes Donner to the Nargathron ship. Later, Robbie shows up in Gariiiiiii's ship to rescue her but he too is imprisoned by the Nargathrons. Robbie uses Gariiiiiii's thought amplifier to trick a Nargathron into freeing them, but then more Nargathrons arrives so Donner rips off a piece of her dress and throws it to the ground causing the soldiers to trip over it. Robbie sends Donner back to Earth on Gariiiiiii's ship while he stays behind to stop the destruction of Earth. After returning to Earth, Donner sees the Nargathron ship being blown up by the Earth Guardians and believes that Robbie didn't make it out in time and has died. Just then the Vicar hears a voice tell him to continue with the vows which he does just as Robbie appears to say I do. During the reception, the Vicar uses the thought amplifier to make Robbie hear Donner say that now they are married maybe they should get a place of their own. Quotes *This is your room. A bit small, but so are you. (Donner showing Robbie to his room). *Robbie!. I didn't know you felt that way too. Because... well... no one usually notices me and I've... (Donner to Robbie when thinking he loves her, only to discover he's talking about Vixen). *Yeah, yeah, wonderful Vixen. (sarcastically) Oh isn't she lovely. Gallery Imagedpp.jpg Imagetrio.jpg|Donner with Robbie and Prancer Imagehof12.jpg|Donner with Robbie in the Medical room. Imagehof6.jpg Imagehof9.jpg|Donner with Robbie and Old Jingle Imagedavgra.jpg|Donner annoyed that Vixen's got Robbie's attention. Imagehof5.jpg|Donner with Robbie and Vixen at Santa's party Imagehof4.jpg|Donner and Robbie's first kiss Imagehof3.jpg|Robbie taking Donner on their date to the Moon Imagerd.jpg Imagergpilotlt.jpg imagedttr.jpg Imagelotlt.jpg|An newly engaged Donner and Robbie kissing Imagedwhwd.jpg|Donner wearing her wedding dress. Imagedceothk.jpg Imageeawrro.jpg|Donner faints in Em's arms after Robbie leaves. Imageead.jpg|Donner in the Lodge, after Robbie has left. imagedhofsb.jpg|Donner as she appears in storyboards Trivia * In Close Encounters of the Herd Kind Donner is given away by Old Jingle which would mean that her and Em's father has died or he couldn't make it to the wedding. *According to storyboards, Donner was meant to have long hair and wear a t-shirt with a cross on it, shorts and shoes. *In the British version of Hooves of Fire, the third thing Donner asks Robbie to track with his nose is the posh yogurts she bought just for herself to which, Robbie's nose points to Prancer's stomach. In the American version, Donner instead asks about "yummy donuts" rather than "posh yogurts". *Jane Horrocks, the voice actress of Donner, played the character Bubble in the British sitcom Absolutely Fabulous. Category:Robbie the Reindeer characters Category:Reindeer characters Category:Heroes Category:Hooves of Fire characters Category:Legend of the Lost Tribe characters Category:Close Encounters of the Herd Kind characters Category:Sleigh Team members